The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Texas Redbud (Cercis canadensis var. texensis) which was discovered from selection of some 10,000 seedlings grown from seed obtained from a wild stand of Cercis canadensis var. texensis in Blanco County, Tex. The discovery has been entitled Texas Redbud Tree named "Traveller". The seedlings were grown in San Marcos, Hays County, Tex. Seed was collected in Blanco County in the state of Texas; specifically at the junction of the little Blanco River and U.S. 281. Seed was cleaned, scarified and germinated at a nursery located at 2318 Hilliard Road in Hays County, Tex. Asexual propagation by both tip cuttings and by grafting were also done at the same location.